The popular and the geek
by Lovedyoufirstx
Summary: Liv Cameron is the most popular girl in school. Joey Rooney is the biggest geek in school. They are paired up for an assignment. How will this turn out? (Liv x Joey) (Alternate universe)


**Hi guys! I just wanted to tell you a few things before I start the story!**

**I've split the family into this:**

**Liv and Parker Cameron.**

**Maddie and Joey Rooney.**

**This means that Liv and Maddie, Liv and Joey, Joey and Parker and Maddie and Parker aren't related.**

**I also placed a few OCS into the story.**

**I don't own Liv and Maddie, only this story and my oc's.**

**This is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

Liv Cameron.

The most popular girl in school, always accompanied by her two best friends, Maddie and South.

She's dating the captain of the basketball team Diggie and everyone adores her.

She loves to perform and has a bubbly personality. She's not mean but her friends can be.

Joey Rooney.

One of the biggest geeks in the school, he does his own thing usually with his close friends who are fellow geeks.

He doesn't really get noticed and if he gets noticed it usually doesn't end well for him.

He's into video games and sci-fi movies and is not ashamed to out that in public.

''Well class since you found a way to screw things up'' He looked at the basketball team and they started laughing and complimenting each other. A few classmates rolled their eyes as the teacher continued. ''I've decided to divide you into pairs of two, and you'll find a way to show the best in each other, you can do whatever you want to as long as you stick to the assignment''

Maddie and Diggie

South and Dani

Artie and Jordan

Liv and Joey

Joey looked at the teacher, he had to do the assignment with Liv Cameron? That's just great. He'd rather go with his friends. He had a strong dislike towards the basketball team and the other populars. Not because they were popular but because of how they acted. They were real D-bags and treated no-one with respect.

''Go to your partner and discuss'' The teacher had an amused look on his face, he never really mixed the populars with the geeks but he wanted to do a little experiment. Liv walked up to Joey who had a bored look on his face ''Hello other Rooney'' Liv refered to him as other Rooney since one of her best friends was Maddie Rooney, someone she'd rather have as her partner.

''Hey Hollywood'' Joey always called her that in a mocking way. ''Cute you still give me that nickname'' Liv grabbed a chair and sat down in front of him ''Like you changed your nickname'' Liv rolled her eyes. ''Let's make the best of it'' Liv grabbed her pencil-case and a piece of paper ''That's going to be a challenge''

''I know that you usually can't handle challenges but you can always try'' Joey smirked at the reply from the blonde diva. ''Do you have any ideas?'' Liv looked at Joey while twisting her hair out of boredom.

''We could film'' The raven haired boy looked at the girl in front of him. ''What do you mean?'' ''We have to show the best of each other, we'd have to get to know each other first and we could make a video where we 'explain' the best of each other'' He used air quotes by the word explain and Liv wrote everything down on the piece of paper.

''Want to work on it after school?'' Joey wanted this to be finished as soon as possible ''I can't, I have better things to do than hang out with you''

''Cute hollywood, like I don't'' Liv laughed ''Like what?'' ''Hang out with people who are nice and care about people instead of a spoiled brat like you'' Liv her expression changed and she fake smiled

''Don't you dare to speak to me like that!'' Joey laughed ''Can't handle the truth?'' Liv rolled her eyes, her face looked like thunder and she looked like she was going to explode

''Listen up you-'' Liv was cut off by the sound of the bell. ''Good class, see you next lesson!'' Everyone walked out of the classroom ''I'll get back to you Rooney''

''I can't wait'' Joey faked a smile and walked to his friends. ''Poor you Joey'' Jordan patted Joey on the back ''What do you mean? I'd kill to be paired up with her'' Artie looked dreamy. Joey clapped and Artie got out of his daze ''She isn't as fun as you think she is Artie'' The three friends walked to his locker.

''Ew poor you Liv'' South patted her on the back. ''Hey, he's my brother'' Maddie laughed at South and she looked apologetic ''Sorry Mad, it's just that he's a geek a big one'' Liv walked to her locker with her two best friends. Diggie was waiting there for her presence.

''Hey babe'' Liv smiled, Diggie always made her feel better. ''Hey Dig'' She grabbed a few books out of her locker and gave her boyfriend a kiss. ''Sorry that we're not partners'' Diggie leaned against a locker and looked at the bubbly blonde ''It's not your fault, if you could you'd change it'' She smiled at the brown-haired boy. ''Of course I would'' He kissed her again. ''Gotta go babe,got PE Class' He rushed to the gymnasium and went to class.

Liv turned around and faced her best friends, Liv sighed ''Mad?'' Maddie looked up ''Yes?'' ''Can I have your brother's phone number?'' Liv sighed again. ''Sure, I'll send it to you'' South pouted and comforted Liv ''Stay strong, I'll always be here for you'' Maddie snorted at the sight of South comforting Liv.

''Can you hang out today?'' ''Sorry sweetie, I'm hanging with Dani'' Liv looked at Maddie. ''Sure, but we have to stay over at my house, you can stay over for dinner?''

''Thanks Maddie, I'd love that'' Liv didn't have to worry about her little brother since he was staying at a friend's house and her dad was on another business trip.

''Artie, can you hang out today?'' ''Nope me and Jordan have to work on our project'' ''Lovely'' Joey sighed ''I'll game by myself then'' ''Sorry bro'' Artie patted him on the shoulder and they walked to next lesson. Jordan had left the guys to go her next period wich wasn't the same as Joey and Artie.

''Yay PE Class!'' Joey faked enthusiasm and walked to the gymnasium. He wasn't in a rush at all since he hated PE. It was his least favorite subject especially when they played dodgeball, the jocks didn't really hold back.

Luckily for him, they played badminton. After an hour of playing badminton PE class was finally over. And he rushed back to the dressing rooms. That was the only time he'd rush in PE Class. When it ended.

School was over for him and he got to his car, He drove with his sister since she didn't have a car and they were surprisingly close. ''Hey Joey'' He turned around to see his sister and Liv.

Great, she could hang out with his sister but not with him on the project. He rolled his eyes as the girls approached them. ''Be nice'' Maddie hissed the words to Joey and got into the backseat with Liv. Joey sat down in the driver seat and drove home.

When they arrived at the Rooney residence, he parked the car and they got out. ''Thanks for the drive'' Maddie gave a side hug to her brother and even Liv thanked him ''Thanks Rooney'' Liv and Maddie left and Joey went to his room to game.

Around 6 they all heard Karen Rooney yell that is was time for dinner. Joey put the game on pause and got downstairs. Liv and Maddie were already sitting at the dinner table. His mother was standing in the kitchen with a bowl of spaghetti in her hands.

''Enjoy!'' She placed it on the dinner table and sat down next to him. ''Guests first'' Joey crossed his arms in front of his chest when he made the comment. There was an awkward tension between Joey and Liv.

Liv grabbed a plate of spaghetti and the rest followed after her. They ate their dinner in silence with sometimes and attempt from his mother to start a conversation. After everyone finished their dinner Liv announced that she was heading home.

She was going to call a cab until Karen suggested that maybe Joey could drive her back. ''Fine'' Joey stood up and grabbed a jacket. Liv walked in front of him. Joey unlocked his car and Liv sat down in the backseat.

He started the car and turned up the radio, he heard the girl sing quietly on the backseat. She was so caught up in it that she didn't notice that Joey had turned the radio off.

''You like singing?'' The sudden sound of his voice woke Liv up ''Yeah'' she blushed slightly since she had just sang out loud. ''You don't sound horrible'' Liv smiled ''Thanks'' Joey smiled back at the girl. Maybe she didn't suck that bad.

They got to Liv's house. ''Thanks Joey, I really appreciate it'' She stepped out of the vehicle and closed the door. She walked to her house turned around and waved at the boy in the car.

She saw him smirk and he waved back before riding off. Liv got inside and smiled.

Maybe he didn't suck that bad.


End file.
